


Say My Name

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Jealousy gets the best side out of you.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://youtu.be/1fUEMeA5cF8

It angered you. After every show they play, there are always girls fawning over them. It wouldn’t matter to you much since they do need a fanbase but if it weren’t for the fact that you were dating one of the band members, it was hard not have some sort jealousy in you. You couldn’t help it. Past relationships have changed your views on how relationships should work so it always put you on edge whenever you see Brian with another woman. It doesn’t help that your confidence fluctuates from time to time and it didn’t help that you were cheated on all because you didn’t satisfy, so of course you would get antsy and nervous.

You’ve been to plenty of their shows but tonight for some reason you felt bold and outgoing, especially when you’re wearing a shorter than usual lace dress as well as having a couple drinks in you. You were certain that it would stun Brian while he was on stage. He hadn’t seen you all day so this shake up in looks would wow him for sure.

There it was. That anger that followed every woman that ever looked at Brian in that way. There were a couple of them front row. You can see them from your spot at the bar. You only scoffed at them trying to contain yourself. They’re not anything to worry about. As they finished up the final song for the evening, you applauded, proud to see your boyfriend close another successful show. You turn back to gain the bartender’s attention and order a round of drinks for you and the band.

Making your way through the crowd of people with drinks in your hands, the feeling of your heels click-clacking against the ground really boosted your positive mentality a bit higher than usual.

“Wow, look at you!” Of course it’d be Roger to be the first one to comment, not that you minded really. If you caught the eye of the band member almost everyone wanted, than you must be doing something right.

“Thank you. Just bought it and didn’t want to leave it in my closet.” You handed him his tall glass of Guiness.

“I hope this is planned for something special tonight…” Freddie, the conniving one, giving you a wink your way as he grabbed his glass. You laughed at his remark, but if you were honest with yourself, you only dressed like this so Brian could be all over you tonight without you having to ask.

As you passed John his glass, you went ahead and ask where Brian was. “Went to put his guitar away in the van. He should be back soon.” Accepting that answer, you stuck around with the band. Talking and laughing along with them as all of your inebriation levels keep rising.

Soon enough though, you noticed how long Brian had been away from everyone else. “I’m gonna go head to the bathroom.” You announced to the rest of them. Towards the restroom you went as it was near the back exit where you would think he would be. Right you were as you see him near the exit but with someone else. At first, she was standing a little too close to him than you would like. You wouldn’t let that get to you, that is until she grabbed the lapels of his vest, pressing herself closer to him. You see his hands go to her waist. He’s trying to get her to back off but you couldn’t help but fume at the sight. With your heels clicking on the pavement, it warned her that someone was coming their way. But it didn’t stop her to get what she was lusting over. 

With arms crossed, you cleared your throat to turn their heads to you. Brian was like a deer in the headlights while the girl had an obvious annoyed look on her face. “Y/N! You look terrific!” He then turns to look at the girl who was all over him with his hands still on her waist trying to push her back. “This is uh…”

“Sherri.”

“Right! Uh, Sherri, this is my girlfriend.” Brian said with extra emphasis on the word girlfriend as he pushes her even farther from him.

“I’ll be heading home now. Very nice to meet you Sherri.” You say in a brisk tone as you turn around and head out towards the front exit. With a huff, Brian trails right behind you, his long legs making it easy to catch up with you. He knew what was coming his way and he wasn’t up for another argument, trying to defend himself and then try to make it up to you. This didn’t happen too often since after every show, he liked you around his arms and talk throughout the night and because of that, the majority of women would know to back off. It just so happen that Sherri was a bit more determined into seeing Brian. It caught him by surprise when he entered back into the club with her right there waiting for him by the door. It scared him to say the least and she started complimenting him and asking him questions and he didn’t want to be rude. He hated that you came to bail him at such an inconvenient moment to where you stormed off. He understood your mentality and he never wanted to belittle you whenever it came to that but he wouldn’t sit and have his ear yapped off with him taking all the blame. He needed to defend himself which is why he hated these moments. You two get heated and he starts arguing with you instead of sympathizing and you argue instead of letting yourself give in to his care. He hated whoever brought you down this bad, but he’ll endure it if it means it’ll heal you.

“Y/N…Y/N!” Brian grabs ahold of your elbow, using it as a guide through the club and to the exit, as there was no one or nothing stopping you.

“What?! Clearly you’re busy! You shouldn’t keep Sherri waiting.”

“Can you please stop so we can talk about this?! Please!” As you finally made it out into the chilled night air, you skin starts to bump up and a shiver takes over. You turn around and face him, an obvious look of anger clear across your face. You then peek to the sides as you notice that there were other patrons hanging around, having a smoke and giggle with their friends.

“We can talk about this at my place then.” You said sternly, turning around and hailing a cab. It came by quick as it was obvious that your outfit had something to do with getting their attention. The cabbie looks you up and down but you think nothing of it when you give him your address.

You stay close to your side of the cab while Brian gave you the space you needed. It was silent for a good portion of the ride until the cabbie spoke up. “So, I must say, I pick up a lot of college girls but you are by far the most gorgeous I’ve ever come across.” It took you by surprise. You were not expecting that and you really didn’t know how to respond or react but all you could let out was an awkward thank you.

Brian hated it. Now he understood why you get so mad when a girl talks to him in that way even if he’s not soliciting it at all. But he also wish you understood why he instantly never backs off. It would’ve been rude to not accept the cabbie’s compliment, so, it would’ve been rude to not accept every other stranger’s compliment towards him. What made this even more uncomfortable to witness was that the man was probably a decade older than his girlfriend and he really went ahead and said that.

“I hope I don’t come across as rude when I say that.”

“Oh, uh, no, not all. Really, thank you.” You said with hope that that’s the end of that conversation.

Despite that hope, it only felt as an invitation for him to continue flirting with you. “Honestly sweetheart, you must get all the men’s attention with your lovely face and fantastic figure, especially in that dress.” Oh God… You could only think. You like attention but you much rather get it from your age group. What were you going to say? And did he have no filter? Did he forget that Brian was right next to you or did he just chose to ignore him. Maybe he thought he was your friend from how far apart you two were from each other. With that in mind, you found yourself inching closer to him, your hand trying to find his while looking straight ahead.

Right as the cabbie pulls up to your apartment building he goes ahead and says, “Hope I’ll be driving you around more often. Wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity driving around a gorgeous young thing such as yourself.”

That’s when Brian couldn’t take anymore once he heard that and saw the frightfully confused look on your face. “Keep it in your pants, old man, she’s not interested. Wouldn’t want the Mrs’ to know that her husband’s flirting with a woman that’s her daughters age.” You snapped your head at his comment with absolute shock. You think that was the first time you witnessed Brian be genuinely mean to someone. He then grabs your wrist and pulls you out the cab while telling you, “Don’t bothering paying for that arsehole.”

From there, he drags you into the building, rushing to get to your apartment door. “Brian what the hell was that?”

“Oh, come off it, don’t tell me you actually enjoyed a grotesque man overdoing all those compliments.”

“But I don’t understand why you had to be so rude!”

“So it’s alright for you to get upset so quickly and storm off being rude to me and everyone else but when I notice that you’re uncomfortable with a dirty old man talking to you in a way and I take action, it’s rude?”

The arguing goes on for a little bit longer while walking up the flights of stairs in the building until Brian says something that catches your attention. “Well I didn’t realize that you would be going out looking so bloody ravishing that I have to worry that other men would be thinking the same things as I am!”

“What things?” You ask.

“Oh, you know what things!” He says getting flustered but not enough to stop the debateful nature that he currently feels, ready to win this argument any way he can. “Bedroom things! Things I’d want to do to you! Things I want you to do to me!” He went on until his tangent circled back around to him and other women.

What he said gave you a confidence boost as you always thought that Brian could find someone far better looking than you. Someone much sexier that could give him immense pleasure but it only gave you an idea. As you try to unlock your apartment door, he keeps on with this now very one sided debate, you try gaining his attention so you didn’t have to shout over him but he continues on once you open the door.

“Bri…” You said but he only continued on with his angry rant. “Bri.”

“I just don’t get why the hell you can’t understand that I wasn’t flirting with-”

“Brian!” You shouted his name as he finally got the hint that you were trying to talk to him. “Can you shut the fuck up already and close the damn door.” He only squinted at you from what just came out of your mouth. Usually when you two argued it went from a shouting match to the silence game. You were always passionate when it came to arguments but brash and harsh words like that never came out of your mouth so when he heard you talk like that, he was a bit scared as to where any of this was going.

He did what you told him while he still stared at you with a curious frown. You walked up to him looking him straight in the eye while he stared back at you feeling awkward and scared as to what your next move is. You licked your lips that were stained red.

“I’m over this argument now.” Brian could only swallow hard, anticipating your next words to him. “You’re right. I overreacted. I let jealousy get the best of me.” You looked down to his hands with an innocent demeanor across your face. Soon after, you grabbed a hold of them and placed them right on your breasts as you looked back up to him with doe eyes. “I should know that you wouldn’t go off with someone else.” His eyes were wide at your actions. You moved his hands and fingers in a circular motion as to massage your breasts. “Not when you have all of this to touch…” On your toes, you leaned against him in order to whisper in his ear. “To taste…” Removing your hands from his you placed them on his chest where his shirt was only buttoned midway as his necklaces dangled when he leaned down closer to you. “And to fuck however you like…”

Brian could only inhale sharply at your words. This was a far different approach than what you usually take and it made him nervous in the best way possible. You chuckled next to his ear as you rubbed your hands against his chest. He felt his eyes flutter while he moved his hands from your breast down to your sides and then to your ass giving them a firm grip. You only squeaked and then let out a small laugh at his action. You loved how much you were turning him on and you were going to keep going until he couldn’t take anymore.

Your hands went up to his shoulders pulling at a couple strands of his hair. Brian only closed his eyes leaning in to bury his head into your neck. You had so much influence over him that right now he would be willing to do whatever you want either to you or him. That was something to keep in mind for the future.

His hot heavy breathing on your neck made you feel good, making you want more of him than what you have now. He felt it as well as his grip on your ass tighten even more as he pushed your pelvis into his, feeling his member against your thigh. He couldn’t help but rub himself against you, loving the sensation but knowing that he needed more.

Soon his teeth grazed against your neck, nipping at your skin. You couldn’t help but let out a moan. Right then, you pulled away from him placing your hand against his face, his hazy dopey face that was far too into what was happening now. “Let’s go make some noise…” You grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled him towards your bedroom. His mouth partly opened at your words. This was so new. He was usually the one who initiated the friskiness in the bedroom. This. He liked this a whole lot. You were radiating confidence and that alone was getting him hard.

You turned to face him grabbing his other wrist and pulling him as he was going much too slow for you. You smiled at him with a lustful look in your eyes. Inside your bedroom, there were piles of clothes on your bed. You were debating on whether to go modest or dressy and in the end, you choose a different route. Grabbing the lapels of Brian’s vest, you pull him into your room and against your body. You gave a toothy smirk, as you felt his hands back on your body.

Your hands went back to his head and pulled him against yours, feeling his lips hungry for yours, his tongue licking along your full bottom lip. You continued pulling him towards your bed as you made his back face toward the mattress without separating your lips from each other. You pulled away, looking up at him. He looked so good. His hair was nearing the disheveled state that you loved so much, his swollen lips were smeared with a red stain, his button shirt that only came midway made you feel lustful, the fact that he was a bit out of breath made you feel like you were going to go mad if you didn’t do anything else.

You pushed his vest off him and let your dainty fingers undo his shirt. Once it was open you let your hands in and roam across his chest and to his sides. He shivered at the feeling of your nails lightly grazing him. You loved his figure, twig like and yet, he had some definition around some areas. You didn’t realize that playing guitar could do that to one’s body. You went ahead and kissed his collar bone softly while your hands continued with their travels. You could hear a quiet whimper from Brian as his head tilted back a bit. Your hands went up to his shoulders, squeezing them as his shirt fell to the ground. Soon you find yourself biting him, leaving fresh purple marks on his skin. It then became your canvas as you decorated his neck and collarbone with your marks. His hands find their way to your hips, inching closer to your ass again with each bite, gripping as hard as you bite him. Sucking away at the last love bite, you pull away looking at your handy work. “There. Now they’ll know you’re taken.”

Snapping back into reality, he realizes what you just said. His hand grips on your cheeks, making your lips pucker out at him. Brian then goes forth and locks lips with yours, starving as he bites down on your bottom lip his other hand gripping tightly on your ass which made you let out a squeak. He then moves down to your neck and does the same. Licking, biting, and sucking around your high pulse, moaning at his talent of finding that sweet spot on you. He pulls away as he uses his index finger to move your chin to the side, taking a good look at your neck. “There. Now old cabbies will know you’re taken.”

You could only give a low laugh. “Remind me again why I am? I think someone out there can change my mind on that…” you test him. He could see the chaos glinting in your half lidded eyes, wanting to get rid of the smirk that held your bright teeth.

He grabbed a hold of your face with one hand again searching your eyes as his own devilish smirk came about him as well. “Oh no darling, I can assure you that no one out there can fuck you as good as i can.” He then dives in biting down your bottom lip with you instinctively pulling away.

You loved it when he gets all dominate but you think it’s your turn to play that role. His cheek felt a slight sting as your hand made contact with it and then feel your fingers clasp together behind his neck. He went wide eyed at your action up until he felt you pull him down for you to whisper in his ear. “Well if that’s the case,” your hand went to place his back on your ass, making sure he understood to start teasing the hem of your dress. “Know that you aren’t going to find a fuller ass than this,” you then went to his other, breathing onto it with your hot breath, “and a pussy as tight as mines’ sweet pea…” lord, did he let out a deep groan from you saying that.

“Mmm, so fucking sexy…” You gently pushed him to the edge, forcing him to sit. Him sitting emphasized how long his legs were as his lanky legs made a resting place for his elbows. Getting in between them, you took his head in your hands and looked down on him. This new perspective was something you could definitely get use to. You leaned down to feather a kiss against his lips only to pull away. A small whine could be heard from him feeling completely intoxicated by your seducting ways. Your hands trailed down to his torso and onto his legs as you got down on your knees, not breaking eye contact from him as you did. The way you looked only caused an ache against his pants. He wanted to alleviate the throbbing feeling but he knew that if he let you do all the touching, it would feel ten times better than if he did it himself.

You laid your cheek against his inner thigh giving an innocent smile his way. His hands helped him lean back so he could get a better look at you. Noticing him bite his lower lip once you rubbed up and down on his thighs, you let out a little laugh and asked, “What’s wrong baby? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He licked his lips before he could respond. “Looking at you like what?” he asked as he exhaled the air in his lungs at the same time.

“Like you wanna fuck me or something.” You kept up your innocent demeanor. Brian’s head only fell back as he laughed at your response. Devilish thing…

“Oh darling, what could possibly make you think such a thought?”

Your hands start to inch closer to where he so desperately wants to be touched. “I don’t know…You seem to always get stiff when I touch you…” Brian can feel the pain on his bottom lip as he bites harder from the sight of you.

“Love, I promise you, if you don’t do anything about my stiffy now, you talking will get the job done and although I love your voice, I’d much rather you touch me.” From there, you laugh and start to undo his belt. The action takes him by surprise as he tries to reposition himself in a more comfortable way. His head falls back as a deep growl escapes him once he feels you actually rub slowly against his cock through his pants. You only play with it as you use your index finger to outline its shape, keeping up the innocent look of curiosity in your eyes.

“Oh god Y/N…” He gasps.

“What?”

“Please baby…”

“What is it? Tell me what you want.” You continue your teasing assault with your hands. You lean in further into him, your hot breath could be felt through the fabric of his pants.

“Oh fuck, you little minx…” He draws out. God, you absolutely love this. He looked so weak, no power whatsoever. You had him melting in your hands, you could do whatever you want to him and he’d be willing to follow and right now you were going to make him whimper and cry just so he knows that he wouldn’t get this from anyone else.

You leaned in and gave him a small peck on his covered cock. The sounds he was making turned you on to no end. “Love, please…” Teasing him was fun, but the way he looked really made you starve to get something started. Your delicate fingers dipped into the band of both his pants and boxers, Brian eagerly got up to help you pull them down to his mid thigh. Another deep moan escaped his lips once you took grasp of his cock, your thumb sliding around the slit of his hard head. His entire member looked so swollen and flushed while the precum was dripping from the tip. You then ended his suffering by finally giving it one long swift lick from the underside of his base to his tip and then placing it in your moist warm mouth.

You felt a tug at your head when Brian’s fingers found their way to get tangled in your hair. At the moment they were only tugging and massaging your scalp, especially during times when your tongue swirled around in curiosity. Soon you went further down his cock, going back and forth letting your teeth lightly graze against his skin and that’s when the grip on your hair tighten a little more and his moans getting louder. Next you went on hollowing your cheeks and actually sucking him off while your hand went to grasp at what was left of his dick. In and out your mouth continued but each time, you tried pushing yourself a little further. A challenge for you, just to see how deep you can take him and how fast you could suck him off. Because of this, Brian soon found himself lightly pushing your head against his hips but the more you played with him the more controlling he became. He moans and whimpers your name, panting as your mouth was starting to make him overstimulate.

You moaned at the feeling of his salty precum coming down your throat as your hand started to graze at his hairy trail back and forth, your fingers curling around his bush. That only caused him to shudder and press your head further down on him. It kept going like that for a bit until he could feel himself getting to his extreme. “Y/N…I’m, ugh, I’m gonna cum love…oh god, I’m gonna cum all over those pretty swollen lips of yours…” That sentence only made you moan even more as you held onto his bony hips while his hands continued to thrust your head onto him. He’s never felt so good in his life and thank god for it because he now knows what heaven feels like.

“Hold on hold on hold on…” Brian pants out quickly pulling your head back gently. You only rested for second until your heard some quick wet and slick sounds and taking you off your guard, you felt the warmth of his cum on your lips, just like he said he would do. It was something beyond you. His head back, his dick in his hand slowly while it comes to a halt, the whimpers that he lets out that almost sound as if he was about to cry. It was absolutely beyond you as to how all of this pleasure he was feeling was because of you.

Brian then looks down at you with half lidded eyes, panting like a dog with small beads of sweat across his forehead. He didn’t think he could go beyond the edge but you proved him wrong as he sees you clean yourself up with your tongue swiping across your red lips, swallowing at what he had left as proof of arousal and then bite your bottom lip with a mischievous slant as a smile. Now feeling the ache in your knees from putting all your weight on them for a rough period of time, you stand yourself up and slip the spaghetti straps from your shoulders as Brian lays back on his forearms, using the scene in front of him to recover.

As your dress slips off to pile at your feet, you come up to Brian with you legs enclosing his, crawling up to him. His eyes could only follow the bounce of your now exposed breasts as you sit up and say, “Brian, let me ride you.” He could only follow up with a small whimpering “Uh…” Well his eyes went bigger, looking you up and down. He nods his head up and down quickly in fear that his silence would express a no instead of a yes and then says, “Absolutely, please, lord…”

His hands find your hips, holding you steady as you try to remove your lace underwear. He could only swallow the thick saliva as he watches with surprise and absolute lust. He didn’t think his girl had it in her. Once it comes off, Brian was held in a trance, constantly looking your body over and over especially to the area that’s finally revealed to him. He kicks off his pants and boxers around his thighs and runs his hands over your body, from your hair that gracefully combs through his fingers to your cheek that he caresses with his thumb down over your plump lips tickling the bruises on your neck and collarbone to your now harden nipples, pinching and squeezing, making sure you get some treatment as well. His hand then slides over from the sides of you abdomen over your stomach and then to your thighs as he rotates his wrist to get the inside of your thighs.

His pointer fingers then outline from where your core and thighs meet and brings his hand to lightly rub the mound of it until you suck in a gasp of air as his finger runs up and down the lips of your pussy. It was already slick before he even touched you there and as he brings his fingers to his face to take a look, a smirk comes over his tranced face. “Is this my doing?”

You bite your lip looking at him and then nearly letting out a squeal as he takes a swift lick of his fingers confirming as to how delicious you taste with a moan. You let out a gasp as his thumb found your sensitive clit, rubbing in slow circles, his mouth now slightly agape at the sight of you and the power his fingers have. As his thumb continues your torture, you try to alleviate it by rubbing the lips of your pussy against his harden cook that’s against his abdomen.

Once Brian felt the slickness drenching up his now recovered dick, he couldn’t stop the twitching that it began to do. That’s when he couldn’t wait any longer. “Y/N…I need you now…I need to be in you now, please…” You groaned in agreement to his statement. With his hands still on your hips, he helps you lift yourself up while your hand finds his once again harden cock and straightens it up to align it. Loud as can be, you both let out a moan once you sink down on top of him, your head thrown back at the fullness that you feel in you. From there, you start bouncing yourself on top of him with your hands flat against his chest so his arms could reach your bouncing breasts.

From a slow pace so you could adjust but also get started on the friction to a more rougher faster one where the pleasure is taken to the extent that both of you can handle. You then lie right on top of Brian, your nipples hardening even more at the feeling of it rubbing against his skin, your head buried into his neck while your fingers tangle and pull onto his hair once more. His large hands find your behind, gripping and pulling and pushing. The both of you pant like crazy as the pace continues to speed up while the old mattress underneath you both squeak along in time.

As the pleasure soon begins to get the best of you, you find yourself biting into Brian’s neck once again and then going up to his ear and whispering, “Baby…Baby, oh fuck, say my name, who’s making you feel so good?”

“Fuckin hell, you are love! Your pussy feels so good around my cock.” You bite your lip at his response as your arms now snake around his neck. “Your pussy’s the only one that tightens so good around my cock…” He groans out. You moan even louder at that. The both of you keep at it, your staminas starting to dwindle down as your both feeling the end is near. The way that you could feel him rubbing against your spot so fast and so rough made your hips meet up with his upward thrusts while you clench around his member, tightening with every move. That causes him to move his hands back onto your hips and grip harder so he can slam you back down to his pelvis. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Y/N, I’m so close darling, I’m so fucking close love…”

“Come on Bri, say my name baby…” You then pick yourself back up with your hands finding their way back to his chest so you can push yourself onto getting the most out of this upcoming orgasim.

Once you both feel that your getting so close he starts chanting your name in a desperate praise. His arms slither their way to your back, his face contorting in a way that looks as if he’s in a pleasurable pain, whimpering loud enough for you to hear. From there, he pulls you back against his chest, as he thrust faster than what you thought was possible. You place your hands on his cheeks as you give him a deep kiss which only causes him to whimper even more.

Your toes curl while you moan deeply with your lips still in contact with his. Brian wasn’t too far behind but the feeling of you squeezing and drenching his cock once you reached your limit only pushed him to the end. He pulls away from your lips as his head digs into the mattress crying out, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Y/N, Y/N, Y/N…” he goes on saying your name until the tremors of his body die down leaving him as a panting mess.

The both of you collapse in exhaustion making no attempt to pull away from each other. With eyes closed, you both were ready to be knocked out into sleep until you spoke up with your pointer finger slowly caressing his cheek back and forth. “I’m sorry Bri, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you over nothing. Now that I’m thinking back, you were trying so hard to get away from her.”

“She was honestly starting to scare me. Acting very stalker like.” A chuckle left you at that. “No, love, I’m sorry for getting mad at you for feeling that way. I know that you don’t feel the best about yourself at times and it upsets me when you think that way. I just realized how it really changes your mindset when you see someone else flirt with the woman you love…”

Your eyes went wide at that. You two haven’t said the L word yet and the fact that you didn’t have to make the nerve wracking first move enlightened you. “You don’t mean that…”

Brian pulls himself back abruptly with a look of absurdity. “Ugh! Are you calling me a liar little lamb?!” You could only laugh at his dramatic act as you give him a slap to his chest. He laughs along with you with his arms wrapped around your body and pulling you in so your head is tucked underneath his chin.

“Well then, dove, I must say the feelings mutual.”

“Oh, are you not gonna even say it?”

“Hmm, you would like that wouldn’t you?” You tease.

“Of bloody course I would. I would like to hear my girlfriend say that she loves me as well.” You only move your head to look up at him with innocent eyes once more. “Please?”

You smile and pull yourself up to his face. Giving him kisses on his cheek and then placing butterfly kisses up to his cheek and whisper, “I adore you one hundred percent Brian,” You then continue your trail to his other ear. “And I want nothing more than to hold and love you on this bed, every morning and every night until you don’t want me to anymore.”

“I don’t think that day will ever come, Y/N.” You continue pecking lovingly all over his face and then rest the side of your cheek on his chest once more and placing your hand back to its spot on his face where it continues the loving gesture.“Just know that tonight, you have absolutely got me wrapped around your finger.” Brian then takes the hand that you were caressing him with and kisses it and then places it back on his cheek. “And, uh, next time you want to take charge again, don’t hesitate to do so…” You pull him in for another kiss making sure to let him know how much that meant to you, as to let him know this was all you needed.

Once you pull away, you see a dopey look take place on his usually focused face. “Better yet, why don’t we end our rows like this instead?”

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was the next night at the same spot you placed yourself previous. The band had another gig here and you were in a much more positive attitude. Bubbly from the drinks, you look forward and see girls fawning over him once more. This time though, you weren’t even in the slightest angry or annoyed or upset or even jealous. No, that was all put aside without you even realizing it, you were far too good of a mood to have it ruin your night.

Once they took their bows and told the audience goodnight, you stood up from your stool and clapped along with the crowd with the biggest smile on your face. Taking the usual tall glasses of guinness to the band, you notice that Brian wasn’t with them. Once asking of his presence, Freddie responded about his whereabouts being at the van where he would put away his treasured Red Special. This time you didn’t think much of it.

Right as the thought of him leaving was escaping your mind, there he was taking his seat next to you with his arm lazily resting atop of your seat. You perked up at the sound of Roger’s whistling. “You look at you two with your matching marks!” He raises his glass in cheers to the love you have for one another.

“You two are looking like real leopards with those.” Freddie says as he hides his smirk by his glass. He then winks at you and says “I knew you were planning something extraordinary for our man.” You all only laughed and continue on with the good times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you reached the end, thanks! Know that I would like some Queen/Borhap Cast requests!. To make it easy on myself, I prefer if you send them to my tumblr: https://marlopoe.tumblr.com/ . If you don't have a tumblr, then go ahead and send your requests here!


End file.
